


She Wants...WHAT?!?

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Written for Charity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a proposition.  Sam makes a deal and caves.  And both brothers get a helluva lot more than they could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants...WHAT?!?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : DP, Rimming, Very Mild Dub-Con  
>  **Disclaimer** : The story, Kit, and the double-knotted cherry stem, are mine. The boys, and all things canon, not mine. *pouts*
> 
>  **Originally Posted Here** ::: http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/33793.html

 

x~X~x  **She Wants...WHAT?!?**   x~X~x

 

    Sam knew that look on Dean's face, knew his brother was going to want something. Also knew damn good and well he wasn't going to like it.  
    Dean had been working on the attractive brunette at the bar for near twenty-minutes now, and that was after an evening spent eye-fucking her from both the booth and pool table. It should have been the norm, but the way both Dean and her had kept looking over to Sam - Dean's brows creased in frustration, the woman with a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth - made him fidget uneasily on the hard bench of the booth.  
    Sam could clearly see Dean worrying his lip, nodding at the woman before turning Sam's way. He watched the woman blatantly stare at Dean's ass as he made quick strides across the smoke-filled room, then turn her gaze to Sam, giving him a wink. Dean's face was flushed, and he seemed flustered as he slid in across from Sam.  
    "Don't even try pussy footin' around it, Dean. What do you want?"

    Dean sighed. " 's not what _I_ want, trust me. More what Kit wants."

    "Kit?"

    "Yeah. Her name's Kit, like Kit Kat." Dean looked back over to the woman, giving her a dirty smirk and a little wave. "She's so fucking hot, Sammy. And cat...I bet she purrs..."

    "Dean!" Sam growled, snapping his fingers in front of Dean's face.

    "Right. Sorry. So...umm...she's all eager and everything, but kinda has...well...one condition..."

    Sam quirked an eyebrow, this was not sounding good. "Condition?" he questioned, doubting he wanted the answer.

    "She...well...she wants...uhh..." Dean nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. "Both of us."

    "What?!" Sam squeaked out much too loudly. Briefly waiting for the people staring to go back to their business, he leaned across the table to talk lower to the brother he was fairly certain was off his nut. "What? Are you crazy? Did you tell her we're brothers?"

    Dean stared at the table, nervously toying with a dent in the wood. "Of course I did."

    "Then why in the hell are you still here bringing this up, and not in a 'you're not gonna believe what this batshit broad wanted' sort of way?"

    "Well, she kinda got even more excited when I told her."

    Sam felt another much too loud, squeaky exclamation welling up in his throat. He swallowed hard against it. "And you are honestly fucking asking me to do this?"

    Dean stayed silent, opting instead to look back to Kit, then sheepishly across the table.

    Sam balked. The fact of Dean actually asking him this, bouncing around in his brain like a pinball on crack. "No. In fact...HELL NO!"

    "Sam...just...it's been way too long, man, and this chic...dude...she tied a cherry stem with her tongue. In a double knot."

    Sam fixed his brother with an incredulous glare.

    "Come on, Sam. When's the last time you had a piece of tail that fine? Huh? And it's not like...well...not like you and I have to...to..." Dean screwed up his face, waving a hand rapidly back and forth between him and his brother.

    "You can't even say it, yet you expect me to get into a bed...naked...with you? For the purpose of sex?"

    "Not sex with you, Sammy, with her..." Dean threw a glance toward Kit again. "With her, Sam."

    "How fucking drunk are you, Dean?"

    Dean ran a hand down his face, nearly resigned to another lonely night with said hand in the shower. "Laundry. For a month. Shit, Sammy, you can even pick the music in the car. Even when I'm driving!"

    Sam sat up straight, this was serious. The laundry not so much, that was always a chore up for bartering. But the music, hell, that had _never_ been on the table before. "Dean, even if I agreed to this, I don't think...I couldn't..."

    "Sammy, please."

    "Are you sure you haven't just been cursed or something? Is she a witch? Siren? Succu-bitch?"

    "No, damn it! I'm tellin' ya Sammy, been too damn long, and she's got this whole gravelly sex-kitten voice going on, and...and...the boobs? They're real, Sam. Do you know how hard it is to come by a non-silicone set like that nowadays? Please, I'm beggin' ya, bro."

    Hanging his head down, completely unbelieving he was about to cave to this, Sam couldn't even look at Dean as he spoke, "You owe me, Dean. Laundry, the music, and things I haven't even _thought of_ yet."

    Dean was out of the booth and practically skipping over to a waiting Kit, before Sam had even finished with the words.

 

**~x~X~x~**

  
    Forty-five minutes later Dean and Kit were on the motel bed, Sam still hesitating near the edge - all three of them stripped down to underwear.  
    Kit had followed them back to the motel in her own car, and refused to keep her hand off Sam's ass while Dean had fumbled with the lock to the room; whispering to him in that sultry, _probably blow-job_ rough voice of hers, how glad she was he'd agreed to this. Sam had simply nodded, plotting in his mind the various ways he could make this work for Dean...while staying as far away from the two of them as possible. And remaining fully clothed.  
    The clothing plan immediately faced its demise. Kit seemed to not only know _exactly_ what she wanted, but precisely how to get it. The deal was, both their shirts for hers, both their jeans for hers as well.

 

    Situated up on the center of the bed, Kit knelt there, sheer sexual prowess radiating from every pore. Sam watched as Dean crawled across the bed towards her, only to be stopped short by her waggling finger.

    "Nah-ah-ah. Not until not-so-little brother there gets up on the bed." Kit reached out the stilled finger, tracing over Dean's lips with it as she fixed her eyes on Sam with heated intent.

    "Sammy," Dean hissed around a purple fingernail snagged on his lip.

    Scuffing his bare foot against the worn motel carpet, Sam let out a huff and proceeded to climb into bed.

    "There we go now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kit winked at Sam, then rewarded Sam's obedience by pulling Dean in for a filthy open-mouthed kiss.

    Face flushing a deeper and deeper crimson by the second, Sam averted his eyes - mostly - just barely seeing Dean begin to melt into Kit's mouth, before seizing control of the kiss; hands wrapping tight around Kit's back to pull her forcefully against him. The room was filled with the sounds of the two of them. Wet, slick smacking sounds, and breathy moans and growls. Sam was certain he did _not_ need to know his brother could make those noises.

    "Fuck! You're good, baby. Real good," Kit voiced her approval of Dean's kissing skills, pulling back from him to catch her breath.

    "You ain't seen nothing yet, sweetheart."

    "Oh, of that I'm certain," Kit replied, throaty little laugh adding a near menacing feel to her words. "Humm, how about I see how Sam here stacks up?"

    "Go for it, Sammy." Dean reached out and gave Sam an encouraging slap on the shoulder.

    Sam wanted to object, but he knew it would only cause an onslaught of griping from Dean. Walking across the bed on his knees, Sam stopped just within reach of Kit. Sucking in a deep breath, he leaned down over her, pressing his closed lips against hers. He could feel them shake. She was chuckling at the chaste attempt and instantly moving to sully it; tongue snaking out to lick and prod at the seam of Sam's lips until he relented - opening to the slick, slide of her tongue inside his mouth. While Sam may have been feeling awkward as all fuck, he wasn't dead, and couldn't help but respond to the pleasure being pushed upon him. Easing his tongue into her mouth, he explored it's depths, noting the taste of some unknown sweet liquor, mint, and seeking out more of a flavor he couldn't quite place, though in the back of his head it somehow registered as 'Dean'. That thought sneaking into his conscious, Sam quickly pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily and feeling more than a little confused.

    Despite the sudden parting, Kit smiled and nodded. "Humm, not bad. Not bad at all." Lascivious gaze roaming between the two brothers, Kit's smile widened. "Now, I want you two to kiss."

    "What?!" the cry came in mortified unity from both brothers.

    Kit's response was at the ready, "Come, come, boys, don't try to tell me if you were with two women, you wouldn't want the same?"

    "Yeah, but that's _HOT_! This is...it's..." Dean shuddered.

    "Sorry to break it to you, handsome, but it goes both ways. Two gorgeous, muscled men - tongues clashing and hands roaming over taught, firm ridges?" Kit let out a deep moan, a hand running down her body - between her breasts and rubbing along her belly - as she wantonly sucked on her lower lip.

    Sam was surprised that it was Dean's voice coming out in adamant denial before his own.

    "No. Just no! For fuck's sake, we're broth..."

    "Yes, Dean, brothers. A point already well taken, and one that I have to admit - the taboo of it - makes it all that much hotter."

    Sam cringed at the thought of it, what she was suggesting, completely ignoring the small, confusing flip in his stomach. "Dean, I can't...we can't..."

    Kit shrugged, a tiny smirk playing on her lips. Eyes on Sam, then turning to Dean, she all too casually reached behind her back and unfastened her bra; heavy, luscious breasts falling from lacy cups to reveal hardened, pink nipples. Tossing her bra aside, Kit began to play with the rosy nubs. "Are you sure about that, Sam?"

    "I...I...uhh..." Sam stammered, unsure if the audibly hitching breath was his own or Dean's. Or possibly both.

    Gaze flitting to Sam's groin, Kit noted the obvious twitch beneath his navy boxers. "Ummm, yeah, just like I figured. Nice and long. Aren't you, Sam? And I bet anything Dean here's got a thick one. Would love to feel the both of you...sliding deep inside me. Got two _hot, tight_ holes...just waiting to be used and filled. But if..."

    Dean cut her off with a near snarl. "Fuck it!" Grabbing Sam hard by the shoulder's, Dean yanked him in for an awkward kiss.

    "Mmff..whff...fuhh...ean..." Sam garbled his protest against Dean's assault, trying to push his brother off, but too stunned to put much strength behind the effort. Dean was going all-in for it, hands moved to forcefully cup Sam's face while he molested Sam's mouth. Of all the epically horrified thoughts that should be running through his brain, all Sam could think of was how soft Dean's lips were. They weren't like a girl's, but nowhere near as rough-chapped-fucking something that they should be, or what he expected them to be. Not that he _ever_ expected to have Dean's lips on his...or... _holy crap_ his tongue in his mouth. That was enough to rally more muscle into shoving Dean away. "Dude!"

    " 'm sorry, Sammy, but if I have to fuckin' blow you to sink into..." Dean shot a fiery stare to Kit, and pointed at her, "...that! I will, man."

    Kit threw back her head laughing. "Oh, Dean, I do rather adore you!" Wiggling out of her black, lace thong, Kit laid back against a pile of pillows. "I was going to leave it at the kiss...maybe a little groping, but this is a _much_ better idea."

    Dean's eyes went huge, and his mouth fell open.

    "Oh way to fucking go, Dean!" Sam snarled.

    "I...I didn't. She can't..." Dean's eyes pleaded with Kit along with his words, "You can't be...you're not serious, right?"

    "Quite, actually." Kit smiled as she stroked the inside of her thigh.

    Turning to Sam, Dean looked to him for back-up in getting around this somehow.

    Sam was furious. At himself for ever agreeing to this in the first place, and suddenly at Dean - for years of getting them in deep, by not ever learning to keep his fucking mouth shut. Expression turning to stone, Sam glowered at his brother. "Know what, Dean? Do it. Just fucking do it. Maybe a mouth full of cock will teach you to learn to think before you open the thing. Sure as shit know nothin' else has."

    "Sam," Dean's voice shook, shocked and wounded.

    Taking in a deep, angry breath, Sam pulled down his boxers, gave his barely erect cock a few hard tugs, then dropped his hands to his sides in resolve. "Suck."

    Dean's alarmed stare fixed on Sam, flying back and forth between his brother's steely dark glare, and his bared junk - hanging there in all it's _fucking enormous_ glory. "I ca...can't. I've never..."

    "Really?" Kit gave a surprised little grunt. "I kinda thought you were...oh well. All you have to do, is give what you like to receive. And I'm sure your brother will go easy on you. Right, Sam? No sliding that stellar length of yours down his throat...at least not for his first time."

    "If he's lucky," Sam grated out.

    "Sam!" Dean whined piteously.

    "Shut the hell up, Dean. You got us into this, now do it. Not gonna suck itself." Sam hitched in a breath as Dean began to slowly inch closer to him. It wasn't that he _wanted_ his brother blowing him, but if it served to prove a point he'd never managed to make otherwise, then so be it.

    Directly in front of Sam, Dean leaned down, hand tentatively reaching out and wrapping lightly around Sam's soft dick. With a heavy sigh, his tongue flicked out to shyly test the feel of the pink head.

    Sam stared down, watching Dean contemplate his cock like he'd never seen one before - let alone been palming his own, nearly every chance he got, for years. He wasn't letting the feel of Dean's hand - gently stroking his shaft - or the near-ticklish play of lips over the tip, fully register in his mind. He was walling it all off _thank-you-very-fucking-much_ , despite his traitorous body responding to the attention. Suddenly looking up at him, through too-long lashes, Sam had to slam his eyes shut when Dean's eyes caught his.

    Inch by careful inch, Dean began to steadily take Sam's hardening length into his mouth.

    The first moan was Kit's. Nothing held back, lending sound to her obvious appreciation at the sight before her; fingers deftly working between her silky, hairless folds. The next, Sam's half-bitten back "oh fuuuck" of unexpected _and unwanted, totally unwanted - damn it_ pleasure. The third, to round out the trio, came less a moan and more a whine - Dean struggling as Sam couldn't hold off an involuntary thrust of his hips.

    "Shit," Sam hissed. "Sorry, man, sorry."

    Dean simply shook his head around his mouthful of Sam's cock, snorting a breath in hard through his nose, and rapidly increasing both the suction and pace of his sucking.

    Sam's hand darted out _insidious bastard_ , fingers digging into Dean's short strands. Opening his mouth, Sam wanted to say something, anything. All that came out was a garbled concoction of senseless syllables and grunts. If he was capable of clear thought, which he was not, he might have cause to consider just how into sucking his cock Dean seemed to be. The way he had yet to pull off, or the toe curling maneuver he kept performing with his tongue. Sam would also have to wonder about the little growls Dean kept making, every time Sam tried at all to pull back.

    "Oh...oh...oh...oh...ahhh!" Kit's sharp string of cries suddenly filled the room. Feet pushing in hard against the mattress, ass arching up off the bed, Kit fingered her clit frantically as she came. Not even waiting a whole minute to come down, she crawled over behind Dean, draping her body over his, and reaching around to grab his leaking cock. "Mmm, you _sure_ you've never done this, baby? So damn good at it, from the look on your brothers face. Even more than a little interested yourself, from the feel of things."

    With an obscene _pop_ and a flood of saliva and pre-cum, Dean finally pulled off of Sam's engorged dick; breath coming in heavy pants, face burning with exertion and heat, eyes carefully avoiding contact with Sam's.

    Kit took Dean's face in her hands, holding him steady as she licked at the mess dribbling down his chin. "There now, wasn't so bad, was it? Dare say you both rather enjoyed. Tempted to let you savor the experience of swallowing your first load of cum, too, if I didn't want the both of you buried inside me so bad. You boys _up_ for that?" Kit laughed, throaty and low, gripping both brother's cocks tight and giving them a squeeze.

    Once Kit let go of his aching length, Sam moved in behind her, pulling her tight against his chest and turning her head to catch her mouth in a plundering kiss.

    Dean took Sam's lead, shifting close against the front of her body, blazing a trail of kisses down her neck, collar bone, and to Kit's ample and all _fuck yeah_ natural tits.

    Amid their kiss, tongues twirling in a heated battle, Kit pushed two fingers into Sam's mouth, coating them thoroughly in his saliva. Pulling them out, wet and slick, she reached around behind; teasing between her own firm ass cheeks.

    "Let me," Sam demanded, voice a lust rough growl. While Sam could easily finger her open - saliva, pre-cum, and her own juices - he had a much better idea. Flipping around so that he was lying on the bed, Sam wiggled underneath Kit, guiding her hips down into position to lick her open.

    Within mere minutes, Kit was continually keening at a low frequency. Entire body covered in a sheen of sweat, she writhed under the skilled endeavors of both brothers. With what seemed like some sort of psychic synchronicity, the two men used lips, tongue, teeth, and fingers - manipulating pleasure from the most sensitive parts of her body. Dean's teeth raking over hardened nipples, as Sam bit hard into her ass. Lips open wide and plush over areolas, while Sam teasingly kissed her puckered hole. Tongue thrusting deep past tight muscle, timing perfect to the frenzied swirling of Dean's over tight nubs. Breathing out of control, beads of salty moisture gathering across her forehead and back - trickling down her spine and even her belly - Kit cried out, voice wrecked by a percolating need and desire. "Fuck me! Both of you. Now, damn it!"

    Sam scrambled out from under Kit, cock aching and eager to fulfill her wanton demand - yet not all too clear on how to proceed. Desperately, he looked to his big brother, hoping for some sort of clue or lead to follow. "Dean?"

    Dean's voice was thick, almost dark...dangerous...if Sam didn't know better, yet carried a sense of calm and authority. "Lay back, Sam, against the headboard. Gonna get her full on 'reverse cowgirl' over you. Let her slide down, take you all in. Then I'll spread her open, slip inside."

    Plan barely laid, all three arranged themselves: Sam reclined back against a stack of pillows along the headboard, Kit facing out from him as she straddled his hips; hole still glistening with Sam's spit positioned over his straining erection. Dean moved in, hands going to Kit's waist he urged her down; Sam guiding the purple head of his cock up past the none-too-stretched rings of muscle.

    Both brother's eyes locked on the site - Kit split obscenely wide around Sam - sinking down until every inch of him was inside her. Gently rolling her hips, Kit adjust to the searing girth before lifting up slow and steady - head of Sam's cock left barely breaching her entrance - only to let gravity pull her back down with near blinding friction. Once, twice, three goes and Kit was falling back against Sam's chest, lost in the overwhelming pleasure of the sensation and more than ready for Dean to join in to increase it.

    Dean placed his hands on Sam's legs, silently instructing his brother to relax with a heated stare and the stroke of his thumbs over Sam's limbs, and manhandled them wide and bent at the knees, feet braced against the mattress. Kit splayed wide on top of Sam, Dean arranged her feet on Sam's thighs, before situating his own body between both sets of legs. One solid, deep breath, Dean grabbed his length and eased it into Kit's dripping cunt.

    Sam bit hard into his lower lip, trying - and failing - to contain the heavy moan of pleasure. He despised the extraordinary roll of _fuckyesgoodmore_ coursing through his body, knowing both the delicious added pressure, and the warm friction of silky flesh against him, was in fact coming from his own brother's cock.

    "Mother-fuckin' hell! Wait...just...shit..." It was evident Kit was straining against a scream, shaky voice cracking between heavy pants. Head arched back taught against the crook of Sam's neck, and fingernails pressing and digging into Dean's chest, no one moved as her own chest and belly heaved up and down. "Gimme a minute."

    Sam raised a hand to smooth back sweaty bangs clinging to her forehead, whispering words meant to both sooth and coax, "Doin' so damn good, baby. Just look at you takin' the both of us, opening up all hot and tight, feels so fuckin' amazing. Stop if you need to, though. Never keep goin' if we're gonna hurt you."

    "Need us to stop. We stop. Just take one of us, neither, back to gettin' you off on tongues and fingers," Dean continued on, speaking softly as he tenderly pet along Kit's waist, "Anything you need, sweetheart. Blowin' my damn mind, you split open like this for both of us. Understand if it's too much."

    Kit suddenly began to laugh lightly, the vibration of it stimulating both brothers, still buried deep inside her. "You two, fucking gonna send me into sugar shock here. Too damned sweet." Kit paused, smiling as she traced a finger down Dean's cheek and nuzzled her nose against Sam's. " 'm fine though, just needed a minute to relax and adjust. The both of you - should be fucking illegal - gorgeous as all hell _and_ seriously packing on top of it."

    Sam huffed out a small laugh, while Dean just smirked - a little flush of red creeping from his neck and up his face.

    "Now, if we're done with all this touchy-feely crap, how 'bout you boys fuck me into oblivion here, huh?"

    Dean cocked his head, a shadow of want and lust darkening his eyes. "You heard the lady, Sammy."

    Before a single word could pass his lips, Sam's eyes were rolling back into his head. Dean pulling out only to immediately thrust back in full force, and Kit clenching tightly in response, Sam was fairly certain his dick was going to explode - possibly implode - from the intense combination of sensations. Something primal in him stirred, the need to find Dean's rhythm and counter it. Within seconds they were a perfectly timed fucking machine, Dean's impassioned eyes piercing into Sam as they found and maintained a flawless alternation of slip-slide and thrust-pull. Not only did they keep Kit perfectly filled - a writhing mess of bit off curses and hitching mewls between them - but there was no denying the immensely satisfying friction between him and Dean; cocks grinding together with the barest barrier of Kit between their lengths. Sam felt like he was going to climb out of his skin, caught up in the _so fucking good, if it's wrong I don't wanna be right_ of it all. Sam bit into his lip, but it didn't help. He couldn't fight howling out the one word that meant a hundred different things, "Dean!"

    Dean nodded, cupping his hand along his brother's firm jaw. "I know, Sammy. I know. 's OK."

    Kit appeared oblivious to everything beyond her own fast approaching climax, body overpowered by the dual stimulation of both brothers. Breath and heartbeat increasing rapidly, sweat drenched body humming with a steady, fine tremor, and jagged voice crying out a litany of "yes...yes...there...gonna...gonna..." before finally seizing up as her orgasm hit full force with no mercy. A brief minute passed, feeling like an eternity, and Kit was wordlessly pushing against Dean; wiggling her body free of the two men, blatantly paying no concern to their lingering arousal.

    Watching, bewildered, as Kit extracted herself from him and Dean, Sam waited for it all to go to hell. It didn't.

    Despite pulling back to give Kit room - rolling out from between the brothers, flopping unceremoniously against the bed with an exasperated "I'm...you two...fuck it. I'm done" - Dean's hand never left Sam's face. Nor did his intense gaze. Nothing there between them, Dean hovered over his brother's prone form.

    Sam was without words, and Dean certainly wasn't saying anything...not with his voice at least. It was all there though, in the dark burning of his eyes, and every crease and line of emotion playing on his face. Sam didn't keep him waiting for a reply, wasn't going to fucking question it himself, and with a timid yet resolved purse of his lips - nodded emphatically at his brother.

    Dean's tongue swiped out over his lips nervously, eyes locked with Sam's as he lowered his body down, hips slotting against Sam's like pieces of a puzzle.

    Wide blown hazel orbs reflecting in his own, Sam gasped as Dean's hard length slid against his. It should have felt strange, wrong, between Dean entirely _not_ being a woman, yet too entirely damn well being his brother. It didn't. In fact, it felt fucking amazing, sending Sam's hips rolling and pressing into Dean's.

    Ragged moan rising from deep inside Dean, his own hips ground against Sam in response, sweet friction making his body shiver. "Sammy, fuck."

    "Dean! Need...need..." Sam pulled Dean's face to his, catching his mouth in a mad frenzy of a kiss. Teeth clanking together, the taste of blood faint but distinct amid the brutal clash of lips, Sam clutched at Dean with unbridled desperation.

    Keeping the rest of their sweat soaked bodies flush together - touching at all points from bruised lips, to taught bellies, all the way to a tangle of strong legs - Dean arched away from Sam's groin, barely enough to work a hand between them. Although his fist couldn't fully wrap around their combined girth, they were both close enough for the added friction to push them to the edge and over.

    Lips hovering, not quite touching as hot and humid pants of air drifted into one another's mouths, Sam and Dean thrust together in Dean's grip; Sam yelling out as he spilled over his brother's hand, Dean's forehead falling against Sam's as he followed right behind.

 

    Dean slowly lifted off of Sam, lying next to him on the bed - keeping his side pressed close and a hand draped casually across his chest. It wasn't until his head hit the pillow that he noticed the crinkle of paper...or the fact that Kit was no longer in the room. "What the hell? Where'd she go?" he grumbled, reaching for the crumpled note.

    Raising his head just enough to look around, Sam huffed before leaning in to see the scrap of white Dean held for them both to see.

 

_Sorry to fuck and run, but got an early office meeting. Thanks for the "O's", and as for you two? You're welcome. Enjoy!_

  
    Dean snorted, small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Gotta admit, she was somethin' else."

    "I'll give you that. Although _what_ exactly, I have no clue. That was..."

    "Yeah."

    "Dean?"  
    Sighing heavily, Dean rubbed at his eyes. "Sam, let's not, 'k?"

    Sam flopped his hand across Dean's belly, fingertip dragging along the trail of light brown hair. "I was just gonna ask, if you wanted to be the big spoon, or the little spoon?"

    "What?" Dean squawked.

    "I like to cuddle after. Kit's gone, and...well...she's not the one who got me off anyway. So, big or little?"

    "There is no fucking way in hell I'm gonna..."

    Rolling onto his side, and manhandling Dean as his brother slapped at his hands, Sam curled his body around Dean's; arms wrapping him tight and nose buried in the nape of his neck. "Tell me you hate it, and I'll let you go. Otherwise, just consider it one of the things you owe me."

    "I...I..." Dean mumbled a few bitten off curses under his breath, before relaxing into Sam's embrace. "Just go to sleep, damn it."

 

 

 

x~X~x  _She Wants...WHAT?!?_   x~X~x

 

 


End file.
